Transmutation Tablet
The Transmutation Table is the workbench of Equivalent Exchange. It allows you to transmute blocks and items, allowing you to trade many low-value items for a few rarer ones, for example. You can only create items that your Tablet has already "seen", but once it has "learned" an item, it is remembered forever and you can create it at will, even if you no longer possess any of that item. At first, the interface may be confusing, but it is not hard to learn and become familiar with. The Transmutation Table gives you much more control over the transmutation process compared to the Energy Condenser, and does not require you to already possess the item you desire, provided you have previously taught your tablet that item. However, the Energy Condenser is much more suitable for transmuting massive quantities of items (e.g. unwanted mining waste) into a single type of item. Recipe Tips If for some reason you cannot access Minecraft.net, you may choose to start the game in offline mode. But by doing so, you will not have access to your stored EMC or Recipes. All you need to do is change the name of the storage files found in your tekkit folder. Backup first before editing them in case you mess up. C:\Users\YOURUSERNAME\AppData\Roaming\.techniclauncher\tekkit\saves\WORLDNAME\data tablet_Player is your offline char, you will want to remove the Player part and replace it with your Minecraft account name. Don't forget to reverse it when you get your internet access back! Usage The circle on the left of the Tablet's GUI is called the Input Matrix. When an item is placed on this circle, the EMC value of that item is displayed, and previously-learned items of equivalent value or less will appear in the Output Matrix on the right. You may then remove items from the Output Matrix, consuming EMC in the process. Leftover EMC is stored for later use. Multiple items can be placed in the input matrix in order to use their combined EMC. If you place a stack of items in the Input Matrix, then only the EMC of one item from the stack will be shown, but the tablet will take extra items from the stack one by one as more EMC is required. You may place an item in the centre of the Output Matrix in order to target that item. This will cause the Output Matrix to display only items that have an EMC value equal or less than the target, with the targeted item itself showing up at the top. Use this if your Tablet is not showing the item that you desire. The slot at the bottom, marked with a flame icon, allows you to dispose of unwanted items in exchange for EMC, which will be stored for use in transmutation. EMC left behind is stored in a Transmutation Table when you close it, and will be there the next time you open it. Items, however, will be ejected if not removed before closing the tablet. All of your Tablets share the same EMC storage, so your EMC will be there even if you use a different tablet. In multiplayer, using someone else's tablet will still bring up your tablet interface, not theirs. Modes The Transmutation Table will lock itself into either Matter or Fuel mode depending on the item placed into the input matrix. It will not allow you to transmute fuel into matter, or matter into fuel. In order to release the lock, you will need to remove all EMC from the tablet by removing items from the Output Matrix until no items are left. The Equivalent Exchange wiki hints that there is a way to "break the lock", presumably allowing matter and fuel to be transmuted interchangeably. You can use a Klein Star to "break the lock". Putting a Klein Star in the left side of the tablet will transfer all the EMC from the tablet into the Klein Star. Taking the Klein Star out and putting it back in will then break the Matter or Fuel lock. For instance, put an Aeternalis Fuel in the burn slot and the tablet will be charged with 8192 EMC, put a Klein Star on the left side of the tablet and that 8192 EMC will be transfered to the Klein Star. Take the Klein Star out and put it back to break the lock and use that 8192 EMC to make a diamond. Upgrade The tablet can be upgraded to a "portable" version, where one can select the tablet in the inventory and either RightClick or press the Extra Function key (Default C) to open the transmutation table interface. Also, pressing the "Release Charge" key (Default R), you will fire a projectile. If this projectile hits a mob, the mob will randomly morph into another mob of the same type. Nether mobs will change into another nether mob, animals will turn into another animal, and overworld enemies will turn into another overworld enemy. Combine this function with eggs to create farms of any animal. The transmutation requieres Fuel (Gunpowder, etc)!!! Bugs Don't put Solar Panels, Sapphire Blocks or Obsidian Pipes into the tablet, as they will disappear, without giving anything in return. In short, be careful putting anything into the tablet not listed below, you've been warned. Some items that are unrecognized by the tablet will be harmlessly put on the floor and you'll suck them back up into your inventory. However, If the item is to dissapper, It can usually be found by digging under the tablet for a while. If you store too much EMC in the Transmutation Table (over 2 billion) it will overflow and become negative (you will then have to keep feeding it Matter or Fuel, whichever it's locked to). Be careful when inputting stacks of items with a high EMC. This bug is due to the way computers store integer values in binary format- in this case a 32-bit signed integer is being used to store the EMC value. A 32-bit integer has approximately 4.29 billion unique values- ~2.15 positive numbers and ~2.15 negative numbers. When a 32-bit signed integer reaches 2,147,483,647 and increases by one more number it will overflow and tick over to -2,147,483,648. This bug could potentially be fixed by either imposing a hard limit of 2,147,483,647 into the tablet, storing the value in an unsigned integer and imposing a hard limit of 4,294,967,295 or converting the value into a floating-point value. There is a duplication glitch that can occur with a standard Transmutation Table if you are experiencing lag. When an item is put into the input matrix and taken out quickly (i.e. by shift clicking), the EMC value and the items in the output matrix still remain. If the operation is completed quickly enough, clicking on an item in the output matrix that is lower than the EMC value of the item put in will store the EMC value of the item put in and removed minus the EMC of the removed item. Similarly, when an item of the same EMC value is taken out while the EMC is displaying, you get both the original item(s) and the item out. Note: This does not work if you place the item in the burn slot, since you cannot get it back! Occasionally, if you get the items quickly when reaching low EMC you will go negative EMC. Video Tutorial d_ggC718nK8 Category:Equivalent Exchange